


Skate Around (Day 14)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [14]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I love these lesbians, I've never iceskated before, Shut up it's for the plot, bless, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 14 of my Candlenights oneshots: Ice skating-Carey longs for the good old days, if that means teaching Killian to ice skate so be it





	Skate Around (Day 14)

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite oneshot smh

14\. Ice skating

 

Carey looked out the bases window seeing the snow fall and dot everything below them. She took a sip of the coffee with a sigh. Killian yawned and walked into the kitchen to see her wife, lost in thought. Killian shuffled over to her and wrapped her large arms around her waist and left a line of small kisses on her neck making her giggle.

“He’s fine. Magnus just needs to get back into the spirit. So do you.” Killian said resting her chin on the blue scaled covered shoulder. Carey nodded. Magnus was always a fighter, and just because he lost his Candlenights spirit from everyone calling him out on making things worse for everyone, didn’t mean he would live in there forever. She hoped.

“Hey know where we should go?” Killian asked having Carey hum in response waiting for her to continue, “We should go ice skating. I know how much it impacted your younger days.” That did sound nice to the dragonborn. She used to with her brother Jeremy but now he was adventuring which wouldn’t give him a chance to join.

“That’d be amazing.” Carey chuckled letting a smile escape her fanged mouth. Killian kissed the tip of her snout and laughed. She let go and went to get changed into something other than her pajamas.

 

-

 

Killian wouldn't lie. She had no experience ice skating. But Carey had talked about her brother ice skating with her when they were younger, before he left home to be a bard which prompted her to become a rogue. At least he was making good music on the world below. Johann was making good music everywhere. Sometimes they all hear a faint tune of his.

Carey reached over and grabbed her larger hand with a laugh. Excited to do something  that brought back so many memories. Now she will make more with her wife. Getting into the pod they were sent down to earth, Careys spiked tail wagging slightly in excitement as she went on about how she used to always beg to go to the frozen pond.

The pod landed and Carey hopped out with a laugh. There was a pond in front of them, frozen over and snow continued to fall around them. Carey ran over to it letting out a giggle. It wasn’t the pond she was used to but that didn’t mean that it couldn't be theirs, even if it was just for the day.

“Come on Killian. Whaddaya waiting for?” Carey called out already rushing back over to the orc and grabbed her hand. Killian was hesitant to step on the ice. She was a big girl, solidly built, her race wasn’t meant for this kind of stuff.

‘’I don’t know how to skate. What if I break the ice?” Killian said nervously putting her right foot on the ice with her green face winkelen in worry. Carey shook her head.

“If you do then I’ll help you. I can teach you how to skate, it’s essentially walking but without lifting your legs.” The dragonborn said placing her hands on the other's so she could easily pull her around and help her get her balance if she needed it.

Killian sucked her breath in and put both feet on the ice. Carey walked backwards slowly, her talons clacking against the ice below. Snow clustered under her boots as she took a few steps forwards. The bottom was lined with metal which made it easier to slide, Killian was happy she wore those shoes instead of her rubber lined ones.

“See look. It won’t break.” Carey said rubbing her knuckles and smiling. Killian nodded slightly, still holding her breath. “We’re going to slide. You alright with that?” Another nod. Her talos scraped against the ice as she moved backwards Killian let her wife pull her along the cool surface and didn’t lift her feet from the ice.

“Now just, try to shuffle?” Carey tried to explain letting go of her hands and sliding backwards. Killian froze again and didn’t move. Carey slid forwards towards the stunned orc and laughed. She grabbed the large hand and pulled her forwards, trying not to lose her footing, Killian managed to stay upright. Slowly she began to move on her own, not needing to hold her wives hand for a simple movement.

“There you go!” Carey exclaimed with a clap as she slid backwards. Killian laughed and smiled, looking at her feet. It was as if she was on freshly polished floors in brand new socks, that was the closest thing to what she was experiencing. Killian closed her eyes and laughed once again as she kept sliding.

Until she lost her footing. Killian fell forwards and braced for impact, maybe knock out one of her large teeth. Until she didn’t feel anything on her face, only something wrapped around her waist and two arms wrapped around her upper body. They flipped her over and Carey was breathing heavily. She caught her just before she hit the ice, now the two women were in a ‘dip’ position. Carey snickered at her.

“You were doing so well too.” Carey breathed out pressing a kiss to her forehead and moving some of her black hair out of her face. Killian nodded and laughed again. It was rather fun and if it wasn’t for Carey being such a good rogue, she’d be in the ice.

“Come on, we have to go back. I’ll freeze if I’m out much longer.” Carey said helping her stand up and shivering slightly. She was cold blooded after all, this was a stretch but it worked.

“Don’t want that. It was fun though.” Killian said grabbing her hand and making their way to the pod. Carey stopped her.

“A quick dance around the pond wouldn't hurt anyone.” The dragonborn laughed sliding backwards and pulling Killian with so they could dance before heading home. Or until Carey froze to death. At least they got back into their Candlenights spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend called me out on her shoes.   
> Carey doesn't have any cause she's a dragonborn (lil lizard lesbian) and has her talon/lizard feet.  
> Killian had never ice skated before so it wouldn't make sense to go to a pond, no vendors there, and have ice skates. The bottom of her boots are metal.  
> Hope that clears some stuff up


End file.
